Lagomorphically
by Azura the Deoxys
Summary: The musings of one of Lydia's rabbits. Oneshot.


_**Lagomorphically**_

_A Mother 3 Fanfiction Oneshot_

What a life it has been for me. I used to be an ordinary snow rabbit, living a dull, uninteresting life on Snowcap Mountain.

But things took a turn for the wonderful when she found me.

Or is it he? Goodness, I don't know.

She wore a warm winter coat, yellow as the sun when it decides to shine over the permafrozen mountaintop. Her head was bald save for a bit of shock pink hair; she looked like a man, yet somehow I knew she wasn't a man, when I first lay my beady crimson eyes upon her.

She took me in to her house, a giant pink seashell, standing out in stark contrast with the nearly greyscale landscape. Inside, it was warm, its fancy decor a monochromatic color scheme of yellows. I lived with many others of my kind who had also been taken in by this strange being...

Lydia was her name. She spent her days caring for us, keeping us warm in her odd pink domicile, feeding us, petting us, treating her as her family.

It was like heaven for a small furry animal.

Occasionally, other beings like Lydia would come to visit, they would have tea together, dote on us mammals of the _Lagomorpha _order just as Lydia did on a daily basis, talk about the well-being of someone named Kumatora, sadly wonder what has become of the one named Locria...

Magypsy. That's what Lydia and those other beings were. Powerful beings saddled with a great task. Lydia would sometimes leave us rabbits to melancholically talk to herself about what a terrible Magypsy she was, about how she would think "The Time" would never come, about how she was not doing anything to keep her Needle protected enough...

Needle. One day, strange people came seeking it. Men dressed as pigs arrived. One in blue uniform was injured that day. Did Lydia care what they were after? Did she care what motives they had?

No. She took in one such pig man, and laid him on her bed to rest. I looked at her when she did this. How strange... I could feel something very bad about the man, surely Lydia could as well, but she acted with compassion towards him anyway. She treated his wounds, and gave up her own bed for him...

Two humans and a dog came through the house. They spoke with Lydia... they mentioned something about the Needle... was one of them the Kumatora I've heard about before?

Chaos outside. It was all a blur... loud noises... the earth shook... Lydia began to fade out of existence. Surrounded in yellow light, image flickering in and out. The other rabbits watched in confusion and sadness. I had the courage to follow Lydia out the door...

Gone. Just like that. Her Needle was pulled, nothing left of it but a smoking hole in the frozen ground. Lydia, after speaking to the humans and the dog, vanished in a burst of light. She was gone. Never to return, or so I thought.

I sadly hopped back into the house, only to find a recovered pig man waiting. He stood in the room, helmetless, a pensive look on his face. I turned my sad rabbit eyes to him. He looked at me. Then, with a smile, he picked me up and sat in the corner, holding me close as the other rabbits gathered around. I sighed the way only rabbits can sigh, and drifted to sleep, thinking about the loss of Lydia. I guessed that was how my life was going to be from that day onward...

Then, it finally happened. The earth began to shake like never before. Alarmed, the pig man ran outside to see what was going on, and all of us rabbits followed.

Doomsday. The sky grew darker than night. It suddenly grew hot. Hotter than ever before. Hot like hell. Snow that had never melted before turned to water and started flowing down the mountainside. Rocks crumbled. The ground split open, and flames shot from every direction. Tornadoes touched down, the wind blew with such force that even boulders were moved by it.

We rabbits and the pig man, we tried to take shelter in the pink shell, but a star fell and destroyed it before we could do anything. I was in shock... the last bit of Lydia I had left was gone in an instant. As more stars fell, the pig man and us rabbits huddled together, fearful but accepting of the impending death that seemingly awaited us. I squeezed my eyes shut, ready to die.

Then just as suddenly as everything went to hell around us, I felt the unbearable heat change back to freezing cold. I opened my eyes. Snow on the ground? Unbroken rock? Everything seemed normal again. How could this be?

The pig man and the other rabbits got up and stood in awe. I hopped away from the group, illiciting calls from the pig man asking where I was going. I didn't know where I was trying to go, but I had to investigate something. I hopped across the icy terrain, until I came to something strange.

A large golden spike driven into the ground, glowing with an eerie golden light. What could it be? I looked behind me.

Pink shell. I thought it had been destroyed, but no, Lydia's shell was still there, standing out against the plain white landscape. My tiny eyes widened. Wait, could this mean...?

Just then, I felt warm hands around my furry body. Someone picked me up and embraced me. Someone with a nearly bald head and a yellow winter coat.

It was her.

Lydia.

She had somehow returned.

How, I don't know.

Not that it mattered.

I had her back.

Lydia.

It was like heaven for a small furry animal.


End file.
